Puppy Boy
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: It's been 3 years since that day...
1. Memories

Puppy Boy  
Memmories  
  
Kagome lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Tears trickled down her face. She remembered Naraku's voice, Inuyasha's scream and being shoved down the well. Naraku attacked them, but this time it was different this time he was too strong. It was only Inuyasha and Kagome walking through the forest. Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered what happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
'It had been a nice day. Inuyasha was acting odd but that wasn't anything new. They were walking towards the well. When they reached the well Inuyasha turned to her.  
  
"Kagome", he started out "I...uh...don't really know how to say this, but I have to..."  
  
Kagome never found out what he was going to say because then he looked away smelling Naraku. At the time Kagome couldn't sense him but still drew her bow and arrows. Naraku attacked swiftly and quickly.' Kagome could vaguely remember seeing Inuyasha's cloths being scratched up.  
  
They were moving too fast. 'Kagome felt a sharp pain in her back as she was lifted up from the ground from the blow. She fell into darkness. Inuyasha was calling her name. Then she was falling. She heard Inuyasha scream in pain, then nothing.  
  
When she woke up she was in her time in the hospital. She had a scar on her back from where the blow had taken place. She suspected it was Kagura but never found out because the jewel shards she had were gone and she could never go back.  
  
It had been 3 years since she woke up. She had given up hope that Inuyasha was alive. If he was, wouldn't he have come to get her? Wouldn't he! Kagome rolled on her bed as more tears erupted from her. 'Oh Inuyasha' she thought 'why did this happen? Where are you? What were you going to say? I miss you so much.'  
  
"I loved, no I love you Inuyasha." She said quietly. 


	2. Ohmygod

Kagome went to the bathroom and washed her tearstained face. It was the middle of the December, and since she wouldn't go with her family to her aunts, she would spend another lonely Christmas. She went down stairs to meet her brother. "Hey Neesan! Are you coming this year?" Kagome sat down on the couch. "I'd rather rot in hell with Inuyasha and Kikyo." She muttered. "Jeeze Neesan you can be a bitch sometimes." "Stupid" was all she could mutter. She sighed. Things hadn't been the same without Inuyasha bursting through the door demanding that she get her butt up and find more jewel shards. She never realized how much she took the time with Inuyasha for granite. Tears stung her eyes, ready to fall. Kagome got up to go to work when her mother stoped her. Kagome-chan, you're not eating again?" "Mother! I'm not a child anymore." Kagome's mother just sighed. 'Ever since we found her, alone and bleeding, in the well she had been acting this way. Damn Inuyasha I trusted him with Kagome's life.' Kagome left the house to find her brother sitting on a step in the snow. "Otouto what are you doing?" "Nothing." Kagome sat next to him. "Neesan?" "Hmmm?" "Do you.well ever miss Inuyasha?" "Everyday" She said. "Hey if you don't leave today lets go ice-skating" "O.K." Kagome got up and started walking down the stairs. "Neesan. I miss him to" Kagome turned to him, tears sparkled in her eyes. She smiled weakly. Behind her she heard a screech of tires and a dog's yelp. She turned so fast she almost fell down the stairs. There was a big dog in front of a large truck. He was lying in a large pool of it's own blood. "Ohmygod" Kagome said Sota ran down the stairs. He reached the dog. It was as big as a Labrador. Probably bigger. Kagome took out her phone and called the vet. She would have to bring the dog to them. "Damn it" She was going to be late for work. So is it good? 


	3. Unlikely Friends

Kagome picked up the huge dog, with Sota's help, and put him in the car. Sota patted the dog's white fur. "Don't worry you'll be O.K." he looked at Kagome "Neesan can we keep him?" "If he lives." She said without thinking. When she arrived at the vets he would need some stitches but would be O.K. Kagome breathed easily. "Neesan you said we could keep him if he lived." "Otouto.he could belong to someone. And besides I was planning he would die" "He's not wearing a tag an Neesan you promised." "Fine, fine,fine. You need to walk home with him." Why?" Because I need to go to work" "Jeeze You act like teaching is soooo hard" "Well when I have trouble makers like you, of course it is." Kagome luckily got through the day with no troubles. When she got home the trouble began. Her okaachan and otouto were all over the dog. "Hi darling, nice day?" "Not really." "Well we decided on a name" "What?" Kagome said tiredly, laying on the couch. "Fluffy?" "No. Inuyasha" "What!" Kagome said jumping up. "Inuyasha" She repeated. The dog barked. "No!" Kagome yelled her eyes full of tears. "I told you already Inuyasha chose Kikyo to love and go to hell with!" Kagome ran to her room and jumped on her bed. She wished she could tell them the truth. That she didn't know what really happened. 'Oh Inuyasha where are you with that she fell asleep. When She woke up her alarm clock said 2 o'clock She rolled over and bumped into something. She turned to face the dog which now only answered to Inuyasha. The dog looked at her with big amber eyes. "What do you want baka" He grabbed a piece of paper with his teeth, and handed it to her. To her surprise it wasn't covered in drool. In fact besides the teeth marks it was perfect. It said: Kagome Sorry for not saying good-bye. We'll be back next week on the 28th . Love Ya Mom ( P.S. Take care of the dog Kagome. For your brother. 'Jeeze I always get stuck with the short end' she thought. "Well baka dog I'm gonna take a bath" Kagome got into the bathtub filled with hot water and soaked. The dog walked in and put his head on the rim of the bath tub. His eyes were wide. "Baka dog. You remind me of him. Of Inuyasha" He barked. "Not you. The one you were named after. You won't tell anyone will you. No of course not. I don't really happened to him. I told my family that he chose to go to hell with his dead lover. That's probably what he wanted to tell me, that he was going to hell with her." Kagome started crying again. The dog, Inuyasha, looked sad. He jumped in the bath tub, startling Kagome. The dog looked at Kagome who was glaring at him trying not to laugh. She couldn't control it anymore she started laughing. After both of them had dried Kagome got back in bed. Inuyasha layed next to her. Kagome fell asleep and slept better than she had in almost 3 years. 


	4. Never Again

Kagome awoke with something soft touching her face. It took her a couple of minutes to realize what it was then a couple more for a reaction. "Stop licking my face baka-dog" she murmured. Then she stretched. Kagome put loud 'happy' music on.(I'm not sure what happy music is so don't ask) Kagome danced while cleaning, she couldn't help it she felt so good. Inuyasha jumped around the room barking madly. When Kagome was done cleaning she called some of her old friends: "Moshi Moshi Hojo-kun" Kagome almost yelled over the phone. "Kagome?" she sounded confused, like someone was playing a joke on him. "Yeah!" "Oh. Nice to hear from you." "You to. SO can you come over? We can talk.like old times" "Sure" Hojo sounded overly excited. "Bye" Kagome took a quick shower and fed Inuyasha some food she had picked up. By that time the door-bell rang and Kagome answered it. At once Inuyasha started growling. "Hello Hojo-kun" "Hello Kagome-san" Hojo hugged Kagome and handed her flowers. Inuyasha jumped around barking and growling defensively. "Shhhh! Inuyasha down!" Kagome hissed "Um here he handed Kagome a velvet box wrapped in a snow-colored ribbon. "Thanks Hojo-kun" Kagome said unwrapping a blue and white beaded necklace. At that Inuyasha really went mad. He jumped on Hojo, knocking him over "No! Inuyasha get down!" Kagome yelled smacking his muzzle. Inuyasha whimpered and backed away. "Maybe I should go"  
  
"Yeah maybe" Kagome sighed. At the door Hojo asked if she wanted to spend Christmas with him. She said she'd think about it. After he left she walked toward Inuyasha who whimpered and cringed. "Oh Inuyasha." She sighed. Then as if a boulder hit her, memories of her Christmas in the feudal era flooded in her head. "Never again Inuyasha.never again" she whispered. "It's time for a new beginning. Time for me to move on." Inuyasha whimpered at her words. 


	5. Memories as soft as…

Aisu Kuriimu-first off who are you to tell me what to do! Little miss-I-can- critizize-everybody-but-I-can't-write-my-own-damn-story! Look no one said you have to read it so screw off! Another thing read the damn memories to find out what happened 3 years ago Stupid!  
  
To Kiharu, mkh2, Live-eviL-07 , Live-eviL-07 ,-I'm trying to update but time doesn't love me as much as you guys and everybody else does.  
  
To Snowfire the Kitsune- am I really that transparent?  
  
TheHikariWhoLovesBishis, earthangel04, Morlana- I didn't know how to format it!  
  
Puppy Boy:  
Memories as soft as.  
  
Kagome didn't get up the next say. What was the point Christmas was almost 3 days away. Inuyasha started licking Kagome's face. As if he was trying to say 'Get up, be happy, do something' Kagome rolled on her back and laughed  
  
"What would the real Inuyasha say if he saw me like this? Get up, quit sulking, find more jewel shards" Kagome laughed heartily then looked at Inuyasha who had turned his head as if almost offended.  
  
"Gods I miss his stupid crazy butt"  
  
Kagome wanted so much to get up, go out do something, anything. But her mind and heart were two different things. She rolled on her stomach. Life was so totally a drag. Kagome sighed. Why did she do this to herself? Did she love to torment herself? There was one thing she wanted, no, needed to do to be happy again.  
  
"INUYASHA I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME, I LOVE AND ALWAYS HAVE LOVED YOU."  
  
Kagome buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" she said staring at the dog "I want him here with me so bad"  
  
Inuyasha started barking wildly. 'oh you stupid dog' Kagome groaned. Inuyasha raced to the bathroom and Kagome instantly heard the water running 'smart dog'. Inuyasha then came in and grabbed the blanket and started to pull it. Kagome grabbed it and after a short tug-o-war Inuyasha let the blanket go and latched his teeth on her sweat pants. Inuyasha dragged her to the bathroom with no hassle. He let go when he reached the bath tub. Then he barked as if ordering her inside the shower. "Inuyasha" she warned but he growled threatening. Inuyasha stayed by the door as to make sure she didn't leave. He barked every so often when she stopped scrubbing. He barked again when she muttered 'baka-dog'.  
  
When she got out Inuyasha opened the cabinet under the sink and took out her hair-dryer and the went in her closet and putted out some clothes. When Kagome found Inuyasha covered in her clothes she couldn't help but laugh. Even the memory of Inuyasha dragging her by her foot out of bed to go shard- hunting didn't seem to hurt. Kagome dressed and did her hair.  
  
"Now what sire?" Kagome said in mock-play bowing.  
  
Inuyasha started scratching at the front door.  
  
"Then let's go your highness" she said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome felt free outside with Inuyasha beside her. She even smirked when she received some whistles from certain guys. Though Inuyasha growled defensively.  
  
Kagome bent down and hugged Inuyasha "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. 


	6. Razor Blades

Wow! I't's been along time...NE ways...I'll anser reviews later...like next chapter.

Puppy Boy  
Razor Blades

Kagome plopped herself on her couch and stared tiredly at the ceiling and let Inuyasha lay on her. She had walked around the park and she had never felt better.

Kagome turned on the T.V. until she found a dog show.

"Wow, Inuyasha mabey you should hook up with one of them" Kagome pointed at some expensive looking dog that looked liked the owner had too much time and money on her hands.

Inuyasha just growled and burrowedhis head into her. Then thedoobell rang. Kagome got up and opened it to see Hojo standing there with a girl she didn't know.

She had blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Um hey" Kagome managed to get out.

"Kagome this is Jade, Jade this is Kagome"

"Oh so you're the very infamous Kagome"

"Yeah I guess that would be me." Kagome held out her hand, but the girl just looked at it.

"Well" Kagome drew back her hand "What a nice...suprise..."

"Can we come in, like now, it is cold, see Hojo I didn't even want to come, but no you just had to come, you had to see a girl who ditched you how many years ago, but oh no we can't see any of my friends can we? I'll tell you the answer, no! We can't but we have to rush over here when we are supposed to be christmas shopping! But oh poor Kago-"

"Jade, stop it, please, can we not do this" She just folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh please won't you come in"

"Thank you" Jade walked past Kagome as if she lived there.

"Nice house, not as big as ours but still nice" Kagome guessed it was safe to assume that they lived together.

"Um...do you want something to drink?"

"Oh yes! Red wine if you have it."

"Uh A water for me" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She uncorkedher only bottle of red wine and poured some along with a glass for herself.. She heard a mind-blowing shreik and ran into the living room.

"Oh my gawd! I hate dogs, oh get it away, get it away from me."

"Jeeze it's a dog, He's not going to kill you. C'mon Inuyasha" She pulled Inuyasha into a back room.

"-so stupid...I didn't even want to come" Kagome grabbed her glass of red wine and threw it at her "there is your damn wine"Kagome turned, opened the door and stood beside it and waited for them to leave.

"Damn Kagome, that was so un-called for."

"No Hojo, that was very called for, she was calling it and now the door is calling you"

"You used to be such a great person, now-"

"Now what Hojo? I'm a bitch a phyco a freak?"

"You changed so much, Thats why we all left."

"Really? Well if you left so easily last time this shouldn't be hard"

Hojo waited for Jade to pass then left himself.To her suprise, after sheclosed the door Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Why do I feel so cold and alone Inuyasha?"

they sat next to each otherand watched T.V together.

Wow! I thought I had writers block Well it is 12:21 and I have to get up in 4hours so...Got To Go

Next Time:Dreaming

See ya soon!


	7. Dreaming

Puppy Boy  
Dreaming

The last thing that Kagome remembered was watching the dog show poing out a dog and saying that the dog and Inuyasha would make pretty puppies.

She decided to resther eyes and everybody knows what happens if you rest your eyes...

Kagome was standing infront of Inuyasha.She wore a priestess outfit and her hair was likeKikyo's. Inuyasha grasped her and pulled her close. 'Is he huggig me because he thinks I'm Kikyo?' she wondered but held him back.

He pulled out the ribbon in her hair.

"You look so much like Kikyo...but you're not her...I love you Kagome and I always had. It was so hard to admit to myself that I was opening myself up, but then I realized that _I _wasn't opening anything,you were opening me and that made everything better."

"Where were these words when I needed them?"

"I wanted to make you jealous...I wanted to see if you really cared about me...you never took the bait...you were too proud you were-"

"It's too late" she screamed and pulled away. "You are dead and I'm alone..." he took a step closer and held her again.

"You are never alone, I'll always be with you." he carassed her cheek. She hugged his body close to hers and started sobbing loudly.

"I miss you so much, you weren't there anymore, I was so scared, you didn't come back for me and..." she choked on her sobs. "I love you so very much, I was jealous of Kikyo, I thought you wanted her more than you wanted me. After you left I couldn't forget you and I couldn't love anyone else..." She clutched his shirt and looked up at him. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"I loved you more than you would ever hope to imagine, I thought you would reject me...for that guy..."

"What guy?" she looked up at him confused.

"You always came back smelling like a male."

"They never ment anything to me! Only you did..." she whispered.

"Kagome...there is something I need to tell you." Kagome looked up at him then put her head back on his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"You must not kill yourself."

"What?" 'how did he know?'

"Always know that I love you and am always with you. Never forget that." he put his head next to her head. "Don't die" he kissed her lips then looked at her strait in her face. "Wake up"

* * *

Kagome sat up and looked around. Inuyasha (the dog) had his head on her lap. She petted his head then gently moved him and got up.to use the bathroom.  
After her buisness...:) She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She took off her shirt and turned and looked over her shoulder. The scars thatwere left so long ago, still left their jagged mark. 

She turned. "I love you Inuyasha, I will live on." She pulled on her shirt and pulled her hair behind her head. Directly below her jaw bone there was four puncture wounds. She had rammed a fork into her neck in a moment of great anguish. Luckily her mother found her and saved her.

She tied her hair in a pony and turned toleave thebathroom. She heard a crash and ran to see what happened.

OOH a cliffy.One of my firsts. If I get a review notto stop I won't end itnextchap. If you want I'll end it. Bye.


	8. Reliving

Puppy Boy  
Reliving

Kagome ran out to find Inuyasha with a bowl over his head looking pretty pissed off.

"Oh, you silly puppy." Kagome pulled he bowl off and heard a clatter upstairs. Kagome's blood froze. What...in...the...hell..was...THAT! Kagome licked her lips and slowly walked upstairs. She looked back when she reached the top of the stairs. Inuyasha was right behind her slightly growling. Kagome quietly opened the closet door and picked up a baseball bat. She jerked her head when she heard another clatter. It was coming from her room. She snuck to the side of the door and, gathering her courage, charged into her room with her bat raised above her head.

"AHHHHHHHHH-"

"BWAAAAAAAAA! DON'T HIT ME KAGOME OKAA-SAN" Kagome stopped and dropped the bat, she came face to face with an eight-year-old Shippo. (OK, I know there is some argument about Shippo's ages, I'm just saying he looked 5 so 3 years later he's 8) Kagomedroppedto her knees and held Shippo like he was the only thing keeping her to the earth. Tears randown her face and she heard Shippo sniffle and whimper. She looked at him and ran her hand through his hair. Which was longer and thicker, with much more tangles. He looked thin and pale. There was some hairspray and perfume on the floor, which meant that Shippo was playing with it when she walked in. Shippo hugged her hard and burried his face in her chest.

"I missed you so much, Kagome!" Her chest was soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, you're so big" She said for a lack of words. Shippo finally took a good look at her.

"You're so sad Kagome." He ran his dirty calloused hand under her eye leaving a smear of watery dirt.

"I'm sorry, I got you dirty." He said withdrawing his hand. Kagome pulled his hand back to her face and leaned into it. She pulled him into another big hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Oh, Shippo you need a bath." Kagome said rubbing her face dry of tears. Shippo perked up, Same old Kagome, under all that sadness. She pulled his hand and made his a hot-spring in a small white tub. Shippo snuggled into the hot water and relaxed for the first time in as long as Kagome's been gone. Kagome ran her hand through the water.

"I'll go get some of Souta's clothes, yours are really tattered." Shippo nodded and when Kagome left he turned to Inuyasha.

"I take it she has no idea that you're you?"

'No, and you better keep your mouth shut'

"And if I don't? What? She let you see her change?"

'Don't be a smart ass, if you say anything I'll kill you.'

"Oh yeah you're gonna bite me? Don't you fucking ever tell me what to do, you have no fucking idea what I've been through, you can't imagine it."

'So...you're finally manning up?'

"Fuck you."

'Such foul language.' Shippo growled, but stopped and smiled.

"Ho funny to talk about manning up, or foul language, you're not a man, and you can't even talk."

'You better shut your mouth." Shippo laughed and said two words he shouldn't have...

"Or what?" Inuyasha barked and jumped intio the water. Kagome ran in and pulled Shippo out of the water.

"Bad Inuyasha" Shippo scolded.

"How'd you know his name was Inuyasha?"

"Lucky guess." Kagome looked at him oddly, to divert her attention he heald up his arm.

"He bit me Kagome." Sure enough there were two bite marks on his right forearm.

"Oh poor baby." Kagome wrapped him in a cotton towel and carried him ot of the room with a soaking Inuyasha at her heels.

Kagome set Shippo in her room and placed out some of Souta's old clothing. There was a pair of jeans, a pair of underwear, a red shirt and a pair of sneakers. Kagome could only hope everything would fit. Luckily everything fit perfect and Kagome put some cream on his bitemarks and wrapped them in a bandage.

"You must be so hungry. While you eat, you can tell me everything thats happened," Kagome tried to sound happy but her heart was beating so very fast. Kagome started making something to eat and realized that her hands were shaking. She somehow got throug making the ramen and sat down with Shippo.

"So..." Kagome looked down at her hands.

"So...why did you leave Kagome?"

"Is that what you guys thought. That I just decided to get up and leave?" Shippo looked down and sniffed. He knew it wasn't true.

"It..it's just that, well, you didn't come back to the village...and Naraku did, and he started making everything so...bad. He killed Kaede." Kagome's hand went to her mouth. "And Kikyo."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He never came back"

BING

Kagome looked up, the timer was done on the Noodles. Kagome grabbed it and a pair of chopsticks and handed it to Shippo. Shippo smelled it and his mouth watered. He had really missed this. After a few bites he continued.

"Things havn't been going too well. Miroku got hurt...bad. Sango's worried he might not live. Kirara is sick and may be dying." He looked up and Kagome."I don't want them to die." He sniffed and Kagome ran her hand through his hair, what she could. He looked down and tears hit the table under Shippo and when he looked up his ace was scrunched up.

"It's alright to cry." Kagome said gently. Shippo nodded and continued eating. After he was done. He looked up at Kagome. Tired and sore.

"You don't have to continue."

"I want too. You want to know how I got here." Kagome looked down at her hands. "I made a deal with a witch. I was too give her a jewel shard and she would let me pass for 7 days. I didn't think it was a big deal. She would've killed me if I hadn't given it to her anyway. But Naraku would've tortured me if he knew I had it."

"Shippo, I'm gonna brush out your hair, put you to bedand tommorrow you will go give bandages to Miroku and Kirara, if they need anything else, come back and tell me." Shippo nodded and fell asleep as Kagome finished brushing his hair. Kagome layed him down with her with Inuyasha laying next to him. When Kagome fell asleep, Shippo turned to Inuyasha.

"I really misse dyou Inuyasha."

'Yeah, I really missed you too.' Shippo started crying 'Don't cry, quit crying!' Shippo hugged Inuyasha tightly.

'Aww, kid...brat...' Shippo laughed gently and fell asleep.

Tired...11:43...I almost sried, next chapter will probally be the end. Sorry to all my obsessive fans I love you and I'll make dedications and give you awards next time.BYE!


End file.
